poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battling on Thin Ice!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Battling on Thin Ice in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: During Ash's first gym badge challenge in the Kalos region. Our heroes battle Viola, the Santalune gym leader. But because Pikachu and Fletchling founded impossibly to move freely on the battlefield, they were defeated by Surskit and Vivillon. Now following the healing visit to the Pokemon Center, Ash has begun preparing for a rematch. With training assistants provided Alexa and his DigiDestined friend Sora and her Biyomon. (Ash saves Pikachu and Fletchling just in time) Ash Ketchum: (He gets up and talks in his mind) Vivillon's gust isn't the only thing we have to deal with. And Surskit's ice beam and sticky web too, how are we gonna do it? (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Battling on Thin Ice! Serena: Ash. (Gives him a napkin) Here use this. Ash Ketchum: Great, thanks. Serena: Here we go. Ash do you remember me? Think back to when you went to camp in Pallet Town, I did too, that's where we first met. Ash Ketchum: At camp? Tai Kamiya: You mean to tell us you know each other? Serena: That's right, we met at Professor Oak's Pokemon summer camp. Ash Ketchum: Hey! I remember that camp! Serena: You really do? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, of course! I went to it! Serena: I know, and that's because I went to that camp as well! Ash Ketchum: Can't say I remember you. Serena: Oh? Oh, no! Ash Ketchum: Sorry. Serena: That's okay, Ash, for now you can concentrate on training. You can remember me later. Ash Ketchum: Right. Serena: I've got to say. Pokemon battles are amazing! Ash Ketchum: You saw mine? Then you know what I totally rotten mess I made of it. Serena: A mess? I don't think so, you were awesome! I remember what you said the last time we met, you never give up until the end. Your obesely not giving up, you haven't changed one bit. Ash Ketchum: (Giggling) I haven't changed have I? (Starts laughing) I'm not giving up, that just won't be me at all. Thanks Serena you're a big help. Serena: Sure. (Then Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore shows up) Winnie the Pooh: '''Hey Ash, What's wrong? '''Ash Ketchum: Pooh! Tai Kamiya: Hey there, you guys! Piglet: Hello, Tai! Serena: Wait, you know each other right? Agumon: It's been a long time since we're good friends! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Pooh and I have been buddies ever since. Eeyore: And what are those colorful creatures? Davis Motomiya: Those guys are called the Mixels. Magnifo: It's really nice to meet you, Pooh Bear and friends. Shuff: Hello. Rabbit: Hi. Teslo: An honor to meet you. Piglet: How did you met those colorful creatures? Ash Ketchum: We met them back in Lumiose City during our first journey in Kalos, Piglet. Tigger: So, Ashy boy, how are you doing? Ash Ketchum: Oh, you know. Training for a rematch against Viola after losing the first time. How about you? How are you guys doing? Rabbit: We're doing great, Ash. In fact, we have so much to talk about on what we've been doing lately. Takato Matsuki: Well, we'll hear all about it later. Let's help Ash train his Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: Alexa, can we have another battle please? Alexa: Okay. (Pikachu and Fletchling gets back to the battlefield) Ash Ketchum: It's not likely to get down on myself, I can fix all of this by not giving up! Sora Takenouchi: '''Okay then, time to get more training. '''Alexa: Ready to go? Noivern use Gust! (Noivern flap their wings blowing Pikachu and Fletchling) Ash Ketchum: Stay strong! Don't give up! (Pikachu and Fletchling struggles) Ash Ketchum: '''Get your foot in Pikachu and Fletchling keep your balance! (Pikachu hangs tight by putting his tail to the ground) '''Serena: Alright! Pikachu's using it's tail! Clemont: Great! In that position, Pikachu should be able to keep it's footing! Zaptor: You go, Pikachu! Volectro: Keep up the good work! Teslo: Train hard! Bonnie: Wow, look at! Fletchling's flying lots better now too! Clemont: It's adjusting the angles of it's tail to control how the air flows around it. Ash Ketchum: Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt, and Fletchling Razor Wind! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and Fletchling fires Razor Wind) Sora Takenouchi: Here they come, Birdramon! Alexa: Alright Noivern, dodge it! (Noivern and Birdramon dodges two attacks) Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Looking good you two! Sora Takenouchi: Not bad! Matt Ishida: Good job. Alexa: Look like your getting the hang of it. But I'm not finished yet! Use Gust again! (Noivern flap their wings again then we cut to the sunset and everyone are tired from the training) Teslo: '''That was a good workout. '''Ash Ketchum: That was some really helpful training! Thank you for everything! Sora Takenouchi: Your very welcome, Ash. Alexa: Save your thanks until you after you defeat my sister and win your first Kalos gym badge. Ash Ketchum: Right. I'll do my best. (Then we cut to the Pokemon Center where our heroes are now eating dinner) Ash Ketchum: We've got a good defense against gust now. Bonnie: So that means um... now you just need to figure out the ice battlefield and sticky web and psychic. Izzy Izumi: Ash you should remember Surskit can use Ice Beam and Sticky Web and Vivillon can use Psychic. So be very cautious and win your first gym badge. Ash Ketchum: I've already figured out how to deal with the ice battlefield. Tigger: That's our Ashy boy! Bonnie: Yeah! What are you gonna do?! Ash Ketchum: You'll find out during the battle. Bonnie: Hey, that's no fun! (She takes a big slice of a cake and eats the whole thing) Gobba: '''Whoa, take a little slice please! '''T.K. Takaishi: Wow, Bonnie ate the whole cake! Clemont: Well as far as handling sticky web, you just leave that to me. Ash Ketchum: Yes! Alright! Pikachu and Fletchling is back to training after we eat! (Pikachu and Fletchling accept the deal with their mouth full as Ash continues eating as we cut to nighttime as our heroes are outside of the Pokemon Center) Tai Kamiya: Okay, Clemont and Bonnie. So what was your invention? Takato Matsuki: Who's the invention gonna help? Clemont: Allow me to help you with your training using the very best of my scientific skills. Remember the future is now thanks to science, and the power of technology! Clemontic gear on! I invented this device anticipation of the very situation Ash is now in. I call it The Sticky Web Sticky Wicked Whacker Wonk. Serena: Huh? Rika Nonaka: Really? Ash Ketchum: Science is so amazing! Emerl: Sure is amazing! Michelangelo: Totally radical dudes! Donatello: You should thank me for helping Clemont out. Gobba: So what can your invention do? Clemont: '''I've analyzed Sticky Web's composition at the DNA level, and this device is able to replicate it's stickiness, color, aroma and nutritional value to a tee, I'm sure patent approval is right around the corner. '''Teslo: '''That's right, and we worked with Clemont and the Electroids, that will be cool. '''Mark EVO: '''Really? '''Ash Ketchum: Well I really don't know what you're talking about? But thanks Clemont! Clemont: So let's get started. Lock on target and fire! (Clemont pulls the lever and fires the sticky web) Ash Ketchum: Dodge it! (Pikachu and Fletchling dodges the sticky webs as Pikachu gets a test touching the sticky web) Serena: He's right! It's the same as sticky web! Clemont: This is what I call training with science, keep it up! Fire, fire fire! (He fires the sticky web over and over but Pikachu and Fletchling keeps dodging) Ash Ketchum: Hey, you're both looking great! (Pikachu and Fletchling keeps dodging and then stops) Tommy Himi: Keep it up you guys! Izzy Izumi: You're doing a fine job! N.A.N.O.: You can do it!! Mark EVO: Yeah! Clemont: Not bad. But you haven't experience my device working at full power! Maximum level and fire! (As he pulls the lever but then nothing happens) Tentomon: Why did it stop? Clemont: (Looks inside the cannon) Something's not right. (Suddenly the cannon lost control and fires the sticky web on top of the sky and then falls back to the cannon covering the cannon and then explodes) Bonnie: Looks like another machine went boom! Raphael: '''Does it seriously have to blow up?! '''Donatello: I thought for sure this invention is going great! Clemont: Why? Why? Volectro: Please create another invention that will never explode! Ash Ketchum: Hey in that case. Alright Froakie I choose you! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Froakie) If you attack us with your frubbles, it will be like getting attacked with sticky web! Tai Kamiya: Now go for it so we can see how it turns out! (Froakie throws it's frubbles) Ash Ketchum: Quick, Pikachu and Fletchling dodge it! (Pikachu and Fletchling dodges them) Clemont: Wow! What a clever way to use frubbles! Bonnie: Yeah, keep it up! Teslo: Look How awesome Froakie is! Tigger: You can do it, Ashy boy! Ash Ketchum: Now concentrate and speed up! (Froakie throws it's frubbles but Fletchling dodges them all) Ash Ketchum: Show me that spirit! Serena: I didn't know Ash had a Froakie too! Bonnie: That Froakie is from Professor Sycamore's research lab! Serena: Just like my Fennekin. (Pikachu and Fletchling keeps dodging until they stop) Ash Ketchum: I think we're gonna be just fine. So let's call it a day. (Froakie walks and pats Fletchling) Bonnie: Raw, raw, raw go team go, I know you can do it you're awesome! Piglet: What's wrong with Bonnie? Clemont: Bonnie, I think it's bedtime. Bonnie: You were great. Clemont: Yeah, were they? Let's go. Bonnie: Pikachu. Clemont: Okay, Ash I'm going to tuck Bonnie to bed. Ash Ketchum: Right, thanks for staying up so late and help me up. Bonnie: Concentrate and speed it up. Flurr: '''So we can do lots of training and prepare for a rematch and get a gym badge. '''Mark EVO: '''Yep. '''N.A.N.O.: '''Yep. '''Emerl: Alright everybody, let's get some shut eye and watch if Ash can finally win his first gym badge. Sora Takenouchi: Good night, guys. Tai Kamiya: Good night, Kari. Kari Kamiya: Good night, Tai. Matt Ishida: Good night, Sora. Izzy Izumi: Good night, everyone. Takato Matsuki: '''Night. '''Guilmon: Good night, Takatomon. (Everyone goes to the Pokemon Center to go to sleep) Ash Ketchum: Well we all worked on everything we could, all that's left is to battle Viola as hard as we can, so let's give it all we got! Serena: It's amazing how hard trainers and their Pokemon work, it takes an awful lot of time and effort to earn yourself a gym badge doesn't it? Ash Ketchum: You'll be training like this in no time. Soon you're gonna hit the road and catch some more Pokemon so you can challenge the Pokemon gyms right? Serena: I guess so, I know I have Fennekin, but I'm not sure what my next step might be. Ash Ketchum: Gotcha, so take your time and you'll know what to do. Serena: I will thank you. (The next day we go to the Santalune Gym) Pokemon Referee: The Gym Battle rematch between Ash the challenger, and Viola the Santalune Gym Leader will now begin! Guilmon: Good luck Ash! Tai Kamiya: Win this fight! Alexa: I heard you. And when you and Ash were having your talk, he need some inspiration. But I didn't think it was gonna come from you. Pokemon Referee: Each sides will have the use of two Pokemon. And the battle will be over when trainer's Pokemon are unable to continue! Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon! Viola: So Ash, my sister tells me you were training hard yesterday. I'm looking forward to this. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, me too! And this time I'm gotta win a badge! Viola: My lense is still focused on victory and nothing will ruined the shot! Go, Surskit! (She throws her Pokeball summoning her Surskit) Ash Ketchum: Time to heat up the score! Right, Pikachu?! Pokemon Referee: Battle begin! (The battle begins) Alexa: There waiting to see Surskit's first move. Flurr: Be very careful out there! Bonnie: Ash and Pikachu! Get 'em, get 'em, get 'em! Tai Kamiya: Alright, just let Ash focus and win this fight! Vulk: '''May the best Pokemon win! '''Viola: You can't take a picture without the shutter, and you can't win the battle without attacking! Alright, Surskit use Sticky Web! (Surskit fires Sticky Web) Ash Ketchum: Dodge it, Pikachu! (Pikachu dodges Sticky Web) Serena: Wow, that's fast! All that training's paying off! Takuya Kanbara: Keep going Ash! Patamon: Win the fight! T.K. Takaishi: You can do this! Ash Ketchum: Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt) Viola: Surskit, protect! (Viola's Surskit activates Protect blocking the thunderbolt attack) Viola: Signal Beam go! (Surskit jumps and fires Signal Beam) Ash Ketchum: Dodge then Iron Tail! (Pikachu dodges the attack and then activates Iron Tail and hits Surskit) Viola: Surskit! Serena: Alright! Takato Matsuki: '''Nice one! '''Mark EVO: Awesome! Bonnie: Yay! Pikachu really nailed it! N.A.N.O.: Yeah! Clemont: Iron Tail isn't that effective against Surskit. But considering how Pikachu be wasn't able to land and attack at all last time, it was a meanful hit. Tai Kamiya: '''Keep going! '''Viola: Now let's reforce this battle, time to use ice beam and create an ice battlefield! (Surskit activates ice beam) Ash Ketchum: Don't let Surskit use ice beam! (Pikachu stops Surskit by grabbing it's face) Ash Ketchum: Stay on it and use Thunderbolt! Viola: Shake it lose and use ice beam! (Surskit fires Ice Beam and fires around the garden trying to get Pikachu off as it manage to get Pikachu off, it fires Ice Beam on the ceiling) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, dodge it! (Pikachu dodges the Ice Beam attack, but then he slipped on an ice) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (Everyone gasp seeing the whole battlefield is frozen) Tai Kamiya: Oh, no! Ash Ketchum: (Growls) (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Noivern! (Back to the episode) Tai Kamiya: '''Come on, don't slip! '''Agumon: '''You heard him! '''Viola: Another perfect pictured ice battlefield. Surskit start skating! (Surskit skates while Pikachu tries to be very careful not to slip on the ice) Bonnie: It's just like the last battle! Serena: The difference is Ash is trained really hard for this one! Flurr: Come on, Pikachu, don't slip! Takuya Kanbara: Win this fight, man! Ash Ketchum: Can you get up, Pikachu? Viola: This fight battlefield is my studio, I'm the photographer and I call the shots. Surskit, Signal Beam! Ash Ketchum: Now, Pikachu! (Pikachu uses his tail to attach the ice battlefield) Clemont: That's the thing Ash wouldn't tell us about. How he was going to deal with the ice battlefield. Ash Ketchum: Way to go, now use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu and Surskit fire their attacks as the Thunderbolt pushes Signal beam and zaps Surskit) Viola: Surskit, no! (Surskit is defeated) Pokemon Referee: Surskit is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! Ash Ketchum: We did it! Serena & Bonnie: Yay! Tai Kamiya: Way to go! Davis Motomiya: Awesome! Izzy Izumi: Prodigits! Alexa: Who knew Pikachu plant it's tail to stay balanced! Viola: (Returns her Surskit back to it's Pokeball) Surskit, that was excellent, now get a good rest. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, return. (Pikachu comes back to Ash) Viola: What? You're done battling with Pikachu? Ash Ketchum: Fletchling wants a chance for a rematch against Vivillon too. Fletchling, I choose you! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Fletchling) Viola: Pictured perfect. Let's do it, Vivillon! (She throws her Pokeball summoning her Vivillon) Tigger: Say, who is that Pokemon? Double-D: That's a Vivillon. Bonnie: They won't have to worry about the sticky web this time. Torts: That's good then! Serena: And Ash can thank Pikachu for that. Clemont: They also have a great counter for gust. This is not yesterday's battle for sure. Winnie the Pooh: Good luck! Ash Ketchum: Alright, Fletchling, Steel Wing, let's go! (Fletchling charges towards Vivillon but it dodges as Vivillon activates Steel Wing) Viola: Use Psychic! (Vivillon activates Psychic stopping and spining Fletchling and crashes to the ground) Ash Ketchum: Fletchling no! Rigby: Dude, he gonna lose. Mordecai: Rigby! Ash Ketchum: Be strong! Now get up! (Fletchling gets up) Ash Ketchum: Great, Fletchling! Steel Wing! (Fletchling activates Steel Wing hitting Vivillon) Ash Ketchum: Way to go! Now use Peck! (Fletchling charges while activating Peck) Viola: Dodge it, quick! (Vivillon dodges the attack) Viola: Alright, use gust! (Vivillon activates Gust blowing Fletchling) Takato Matsuki: Fletchling! Ash Ketchum: Remember our training, Fletchling! (Fletchling hangs in their riding on the gust of wind) Clemont: Great, Fletchling ride it! Sora Takenouchi: That will work! Serena & Bonnie: Yay! You can do it! Ash Ketchum: Fletchling, use razor wind now! Viola: Vivillon, sleep powder! (Vivillon activates Sleep Powder putting Fletchling to sleep) Ash Ketchum: Fletchling, wake up! (Everyone are shocked) Sora: Oh, no! Clemont: I had no idea Vivillon can use Sleep Powder! Goofy: Gwarsh, this is bad! Serena: Oh, no! Footi: I didn't know Vivillon uses Sleep Powder! Koji Minamato: Cause it is a Grass-Type move! (Ash gasp seeing his Fletchling falling down while sleeping) Viola: Excellent, pictured perfect! Vivillon, solar beam! (Vivillon fires Solar Beam hitting the sleeping Fletchling) Ash Ketchum: Oh, no, Fletchling! (Fletchling crashes to the ground) Pokemon Referee: Fletchling is unable to battle, Vivillon wins! Sora Takenouchi: Whoa! Biyomon: Vivillon defeated Fletchling! Bonnie: Aww, poor Fletchling lost! Alexa: There's no way my sister let Ash wins without a real fight. Serena: That's okay. We believe in Ash! Zoe Orimoto: You're right, Serena! Ash Ketchum: (Returns his Fletchling back to it's Pokeball) Good job, you battled hard, Fletchling so gets lots of rest. I'm gonna need you to get back in there, Pikachu. (Pikachu joins the fight) Viola: Now, Vivillon, use gust! (Vivillon activates Gust trying to blow away Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Hang tough, Pikachu! You can stand on you're feet! (Pikachu struggles trying to hold on, but it lost it's balance) Clemont: Pikachu is still feeling effects of the battle with Surskit. If this drags on, it could be a real disadvantage! Zaptor: '''Let's just hope it doesn't lose it's balance! Viola: Pikachu, can't beat my Vivillon in that state. I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait longer for you're badge. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, well, there's no way we're giving up! That's not we're about, we'll keep battling right up until the very end! (Serena remembers as we see Ash as a young boy in the flashback) Young Ash: Don't give up, until it's over. (Flashback ends) Viola: I admirer you're presentants. But this is the end, gust one more time! (Vivillon activates Gust) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Iron Tail, let's go! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail on the ground to hold on) Terriermon: Look at Pikachu! Serena: It's using Iron Tail! Clemont: Another great way to stand put! Bonnie: Pikachu is so cool! Viola: Pretty clever, but you've just made it for to focus. Vivillon, use Solar Beam! (Vivillon fires Solar Beam) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt stopping the Solar Beam attack) Viola: Vivillon, sleep powder! (Vivillon activates Sleep Powder putting Pikachu to sleep) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Emerl: Not again! Viola: So here we are, it's my chance to take a last picture! Tai Kamiya: Come on, remember we did training! When we use it to wake it up! Agumon: Come on, Pikachu! Don't give up! Davis Motomiya: Come on, Pikachu! Veemon: Go for it! Takato Matsuki: Pikachu, up and atom! Guilmon: Please wake up! Takuya Kanbara: Wake up, dude! Teslo: Wake up, Pikachu! Zaptor: Wakey, wakey! Volectro: Wake up! Serena: Pikachu! Ash! You've got to hang in there! Viola: Let's finish this up, Solar Beam! (Vivillon activates Solar Beam) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, wake up! (Pikachu struggles trying to wake up) Emerl, The DigiDestined & their Digimon Leaders and Serena: Remember you're training from yesterday! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Electro Ball on yourself! (Pikachu struggles and fires Electro Ball and hits Pikachu, thus getting rid of the sleep powder and he's wide awake) Serena, Bonnie, Yolei and Zoe: Alright! Izzy Izumi: Prodigits! Clemont: It neutralize the electric move on itself! Alexa: That's so very, very Ash. Viola: VIvillon, Solar Beam! (Vivillon fires Solar Beam) Ash Ketchum: We're all with you so you put everything into this move! Use Electro ball! (Pikachu fires Electro Ball stopping the Solar Beam as the Electro ball charges towards Vivillon) Viola: Vivillon, no! (The Electro ball attack pushes Vivillon) Viola: Come on, Vivillon be strong! Sora & Mimi: Nice shot! Bonnie: Uh-oh. Vivillon's flying is kind of weird all of the sudden. Tentomon: Look at it's wing, it's covered in ice! Viola: No! How could this be? Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, now use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt hitting Vivillon and gets defeated) Viola: VIvillon, no! Pokemon Referee: Vivillon is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! Which means the winner of the match is Ash! Ash Ketchum: Alright! (Ash and Pikachu hug each other) We did it, Pikachu! Emerl: You did it! Tai Kamiya: Way to go! Clemont: Ash! Serena: Ash, that was amazing! Bonnie: Happy, happy, Bonnie! Way to go, Ash! You were great! Ash Ketchum: Hey, thanks. And I've couldn't have done it without help from you guys. Takato Matsuki: You're very welcome! Flurr: Now that's what it called an icy battle. Teslo: Pikachu did it! '''Flain: Way to go, Pikachu! Zorch & Vulk: Yahoo! Zaptor & Volectro: Yay, Pikachu! Krader: Yeah, yeah! Pikachu did great! Seismo: Good job! Shuff: Nice! Frositcons: Yay! Gobba: You did it! Jawg: Well done! Chomly: You done well! Kraw: You did it! You did it! Tentro: Good job! Balk: Nice done! Glorp Corp & Spikels: Yay! Ash! Wiztastics: Good magic trick! Clemont: Ash, I have nothing to do with winning and you know it. Ash Ketchum: Nah, you're invention gave me the idea. (Flashback starts with Clemont's invention explodes from yesterday) Clemont: You mean my invention's failure gave you the idea of Pikachu using Electro Ball on itself? Ash Ketchum: Yep, and that's why this victory doesn't just belong. It's all of ours! Viola:' '(Returns her Vivillon back to it's Pokeball) Thank you, Vivillon for a great battle. Alexa: What did I tell you about Ash? Viola: Yeah, you knew it all along. Ash. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Viola. Viola: Congratulations, this is to prove you won you're gym battle against me. The Bug Badge. Ash Ketchum: Thanks so much! (He grabs the bug badge) Alright! I've just got the Bug Badge! (The DigiDestined and their Digimon cheers, as Ash puts the bug badge in his badge case) Emerl: Well done. Viola: There are something's you can only see when looking through a camera's finder and things you'll only see clearly living together with Pokemon. Keep strafing the bond you share with you're Pokemon, and good luck. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Alexa: Ash. I imagine your heading to you're next Pokemon gym battle. In that case how about the gym in Cyllage City? Ash Ketchum: Cyllage City gym. That sounds great! You take care Helioptile. Clemont: Okay, then. We're gonna head out. Ash Ketchum: Thanks again. Emerl: Bye. Serena: Bye bye. Bonnie: '''Viola, Alexa, Helioptile. Bye! '''Alexa: I'll be seeing all again really soon. Narrator: And so after two hard fought battle against Viola. Ash has recieve the bug badge, now our heroes set off to the Cyllage City gym as the journey continues. (We see the picture of the heroes as we cut to the heroes walking) Ash Ketchum: So, Serena. Where are you heading off to from here? Serena: Uh, me? (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts